knights_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
House Sternguard
House Sternguard is an ancient family of humans with origins dating back to the Troll Wars. Currently it is one of the few human noble families that has retained its holdings north of Khaz Modan and as such is key to the Alliance's attempts to regain Lordaeron. The family was known to have complicated relationships with the human nations before the Third War. Known Members Sturnen (-2,89? - -2,85?) *The progenitor of the Sturnen line. Little is known about this individual but he is believed to have been born in the early -2,890s in the region of Southshore. Based on information given by Gwyn Sturnen he was known to have a great hatred of the Amani Trolls, and fought many battles against them before falling in battle in the days before the Arathor Empire. Afon, son of Sturnen (-2,87? - -2,81?) *Little is known about this individual but he is believed to have been born in the mid -2,870s in the region of Southshore. He was known to have a great hatred of the Amani Trolls, and fought many battles against them over the years. Gwyn Sturnen (-2,831 - -2,764) *The earliest member of the Sturnen line documented by Imperial records. He was born in the Southshore region and is known to have fought in many battles against the Amani Trolls under General Lordain before helping construct the village of Southshore after the end of the Troll Wars. Haul Sturnen (-2,794 - -2,726) *Haul lived a simple life compared to his forebears. Born after the Troll Wars in Southshore he was the first of a new generation to be gifted with a lasting peace. Gareth Sturnen (-2,766 - -2,695) *Gareth was born in Southshore and grew up in the early days of the Arathor Empire. His large frame and impressive strength made him an ideal logger. Emyr Sturnen (-2,724 - -2,664) *Records suggest that Emyr, unlike his father, used his similarly large stature to fight the massive beasts which roamed Hillsbrad in the years after the Troll Wars. Despite the danger which he sought after, Emyr lived many years, and died peacefully of old age. Drystan Sturnen (-2,698 - 2,636) *With the woods safe Drystan returned to the logging of his grandfather. He lived a quiet, simple life in Southshore, where he was born. Emrys Sturnen (-2,666 - -2,603) *The best known of the early Sturnen line. Emrys Fought with distinction in the Iceheart Rebellion and later played a pivotal role in rallying the Arathi settlers in the Frostmane War, leading construction of Fort Sturnen and winning many crucial battles during the frigid winter before leading the Arathor Army to victory, driving the Frostmane Trolls into the southern mountains. Named "Lord Sturngarde" by the King of Strom he was given dominion over the Irenor Peninsula, taking oaths of loyalty to protect Arathor and its king from the "Southlands". Aeron Sturnen (-2,635 - -2,572) *It was because of Aeron that Emrys Sturnen left Southshore, troubled at the thought of raising a son after what had happened after Southshore's rebellion. With his father he travelled south to the mysterious Khaz Modan, and was present in the Irenor Peninsula during the Frostmane War. He was kept safe by his father during those times, and in the years after improved upon Fort Sturnen, turning it into a mighty castle. Neirin Sturngarde (-2,605 - -2,542) *Neirin was the first member of House Sternguard to have been born with the Sturngarde name. He lived in Irenor Peninsula and lived a relatively quiet life, guided by his father. Cadell Sturngarde (-2,561 - -2,500) *Cadell is best remembered by history as a warrior. He led the forces of Irenor in several battles against the Frostmane Tribe when the Trolls came down from the mountains in an attempt to regain their lost holdings. The War raged for some twenty years before the Trolls were at last driven back and during this time Cadell began a long line of defences across Irenor to ward off further invasion. Berwyn Sturngarde (-2,532 - -2,467) *Known to have been trained by the finest sword-masters of Strom. When Cadell grew too old to wage war against the Frost Trolls his son Berwyn took up arms. Building on the defences constructed by his father he pushed the reaches of Irenor further than ever before as the Trolls were smashed upon the mountains which made their home, building several new villages in the newly claimed land. Delwyn Sturngarde (-2,510 - -2,452) *Delwyn is best known as the first member of House Sternguard to meet the Dwarves during their war against the Frostmane Trolls to establish Dun Morogh as their home. It is from Delwyn that the nations of Humanity learned of a potential ally in the south and the position of Irenor and House Sternguard grew more complex. Arwel Sturngarde (-2,486 - -2423) *Arwel's term as Duke of Irenor was a quiet one as the Dwarves sought to consolidate their land and press their advantage against the Frostmane Trolls, whilst Irenor's position in the south spared him the political ire of events in Lordaeron. Ercwlff Sturngarde (-2,462 - -2,394) * Grwn Sturngarde (-2,434 - ) * Yale Sturngarde (-2,402 - ) * Idwal Sturngarde (-2,377 - ) * Aneirin Sturngarde (-2,352 - ) * Evan Sturngarde (-2,320 - ) * Alwyn Sturngarde (-2,278 - ) * Yorath Sturngarde (-2,245 - ) * Trahaearn Sturngarde (-2,217 - ) * Bran Sturngarde (-2,191 - ) * Gerallt Sturngarde (-2,159 - -2,084) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Sturngarde (-2, - -2,) * Category:Noble Families Category:House Sternguard